Some Heartfelt Thought
by Julie Riley aka Julayla Beryl
Summary: A short one-shot story about a girl and a monster on some thoughts. Takes place after a Sailor Moon Toon fanfic on DA: "Sailor Moon Toon: True Love?" FuzzyxJulayla OC


A/N: I only own Julayla and Fuzzy's siblings. Powerpuff Girls belongs to Craig McCracken. This continuity series, Sailor Moon Toon, belongs to me, and it takes place after Sailor Moon Toon: True Love? So please, no flames, okay?

Some Heartfelt Thought

It had only been about three weeks since her first time arriving to Townsville. Many strange things had happened during her time: demonic reptiles, a contest gone wrong, finding herself to be part alien and part demon, and most recently, that cursed beast, the creature known as Fuzzy Lumpkins, almost marrying someone he knew he couldn't love.

Julayla herself couldn't bring herself to think much of that, let alone him. Every single day, she had gone to his place, yet they both yell at one another, for little to no reason.

However, on times she didn't want to see him, she went over anyway. After all, aside from his siblings who had arrived to just visit for a while, he can get lonely...somewhat.

The feelings around him made her confused and concerned. Why? Why does she go after him so? After all, he is a criminal. Plus she heard that Fuzzy's mom was killed by him, though it was hard to believe it was true or not.

She even thought he was just an old adult until he along with his sisters confirmed that he was about Ace's age. It couldn't have been possible, but that night at the Truth or Dare, it was true.

Despite many setbacks, she couldn't help but be comfortable around him. The teen remembered her first kiss, namely a dare. She didn't know how good his kiss was...probably better than Ace's ever was.

It did not matter...she was going to see Fuzzy once more, even if it killed her. But Julayla know he wouldn't, even if he tried.

***

Fuzzy, meanwhile, was having a hard time sleeping. He had realized that marrying the person outside of his country was wrong, especially when his temporary human hands touched her's.

It wasn't even close to when he touched Julayla by the hand or for the first time that particular night, her lips.

_Great,_ he thought, _why did that had to come up?_

No matter what he could do, try as he might, the images of Julayla could not seem to escape from his mind.

The truth was, he was falling for her, but even he would never admit it nor his jealousy to when Ace kissed her. The pink Kylizka Cursed beast hated to see her kiss that green juvie, especially when she was with him every day.

Then, another thought occurred, if he didn't wanted Julayla to be seen by him...why could he not have the heart to shoot her heart?

His thoughts were interrupted when a knocking was heard. If it was those Powerpuff Girls...

He went up to the door, opening it before speaking, "Listen up, varmint! I want ya offa muy-huh?"

There, to his confusion, was Julayla, standing at the doorway, though she quickly had turned away, not noticing her blushing slightly.

"What 'da heck is yew doin' here? I's 'tought ya be 'wit Ace tonight." he asked.

"Ace broke my heart, Fuzzy." she said to him, still not turning, "And believe me, I'd rather stay somewhere else than where he's sleeping at, especially not in bed with him."

"Lemme guess, mine's 'de only ones available?"

"Well..."

"Hmph, sometimes, yew is so selfish, 'specially when it comes to bein' choosey on peoples."

"So naive...as usual." she spoke, chuckling to herself.

"What's 'dat s'pose 'ta mean?"

"Anyway, about those times you saved me..."

She finally turned, hugging him, making him somewhat confused.

"Thank you." she smiled softly before kissing his lips.

Fuzzy became confused at some point, but the kiss he felt with Julayla, it felt so very right.

He did learn from one of his relatives that if any cursed Lumpkins were to fall in love, not by shotgunning like many of his kind, save for his parents, perhaps then, the spell would be broken.

Even if it was true, it still made him feel good, just to be with Julayla.

The two continued kissing, beginning to hug one another before they broke the kiss softly.

"Um, listen," he finally spoke, "Can ya not tell no one 'bout 'dis?"

"Sure, Fuzzy," she agreed, "if you let me at least spend the night here."

_Damn,_ he thought, _she can be tricky at times._

"Fine." he scoffed, letting her inside.

The teen went in, looking back once more to Fuzzy, smiling a bit. Perhaps they have a thing for one another after all.

As soon as she was completely inside, Fuzzy looked at the stars, speaking, "Ma...Pappy...I's hope I's can make ya proud o' me..."

With that, he finally went back inside. Perhaps his love for Julayla can eventually break the curse on his family and perhaps even he and she will admit to one another...but that is another story.

The End


End file.
